You Belong To Me Now
by DanielIsNotMyName
Summary: Maki is living her life with contentment even though her family is poor. Until one day, she found out that her parents sold her to the Yazawa family to become their maid. Join Maki as she deals with her cranky sadistic master, Nico, solving problems for her friends, and other shenanigans in the Yazawa household. [Maid Maki x Master Nico] AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: 1! 2! 3! 4! Nice To Meet You**

"Oi Maki! Where's the tea I asked you?"

Her monotone and intimidating voice rang all throughout the living room – and unto my ears as well – as she shout, asking what she's looking for. It was only a mere minute that she had requested me to make her a Darjeeling tea using the tea leaves that her family personally brewed, and now she's getting cranky because it isn't there already. Yeah I know. She's being impatient and what not. I'm kind used to this kind of attitude she has – being her maid for about a month now. Well I do admit that I was pissed at first – but now it all seemed to be normal for me. I guess you build up some kind of immunity the longer you stay.

Who am I referring to you say? Oh. I'm referring to the owner of this big mansion I'm currently working for (it's pretty obvious), the sole heiress of the most successful company in the whole world, and my master. Yazawa Nico is her name, and being cranky is her game.

She has the same age as me – 17 years old – but her height makes it look like she's a middle school student (or an elementary student) rather than a high school student. She has this distinguishable black locks and red ribbon. Her eyes were like fire, for they are scarlet red in color. She seemed perfect, except for the fact that she has a short temper and has a seemingly bad attitude. I also need to mention that Nico shows no emotion, even when she's with her father. Ice cold I might say.

Enough of Nico for a moment, I'm Nishikino Maki. My dad was originally a surgeon, until he had this malpractice causing him to lose his job – and eventually his license. Meanwhile, my mom works for a call center; until that call center she works for got bankrupt causing her to eventually lose a job and decided to settle at home. Yeah I know my family experienced so many bad lucks. But what could get worst? Ah. I almost forgot the fact that my own parents sold me out to the Yazawa family to become their maid. It ain't human slavery they said.

How did it all happen? Let me tell y'all then…

**[1 month ago]**

"I finally got that book I'm saving for~ I guess there is really a rainbow after the rain~"

I happily walked by on the streets with a book on my hand. After not eating lunch for the sake of saving the money for like, 2 weeks, I finally managed to get my hands on that blasted book. If you're thinking why I saved the money instead of asking my parents then let me tell you one thing, we're not rich. Well we used to be rich to be honest, until one day dad told us that he was no longer a surgeon. I was 14 years old at that time and I definitely didn't mind that dad has no job now since mom has.

That's what I thought….

A month after dad's confession, the call center mom was working for suddenly got bankrupt. Ever since then mom and dad will go on various journey just to find jobs again. Currently, dad is working as a construction worker while mom, she's making candle now in our home to sell it on the market. Though their salary is pretty much can cover our daily food, but it's not enough to cover other daily expenses. We spend every yen wisely.

Arriving at the house with a smile planted on my face, my mom welcomed with a spoon on her hands – she's probably stirring something. Meanwhile my dad, he's sitting on the dining chair with both hands on his face.

"Come Maki, changed your clothes already so we can dinner" said Mom with a bitter smile on her face

"What's cooking mom?" was my only reply. Usually, we don't eat dinner until 8:30 PM. But today was different; we're going to actually eat on time for dinner – like the old times where we eat at 5:30 to 6 PM max.

"Your favorite, curry. It's not instant, mind you"

I was about to ask her where did she got the money to buy the ingredients for a homemade curry, but I shrugged it off and went upstairs to change my clothes instead. I guess, the two of them found a job and was only celebrating so they splurged the money we had to make scrumptious foods. Just for today I guess. But that's okay, better than none.

After I changed into my casual wear, I went downstairs and joined my parents on the dining table. The curry and the rice were already served and there is juice for each one of us. Looks like this is going to be the best dinner we're having since the last few years. Oh man. Such bliss to eat homemade curry after so long~ this is my hidden pleasure.

"Mhm. Maki, we want to talk to you about something about dinner." My dad said for the first since I arrived at school. If they're going to talk about them having a job now, they can always say it to me right here right now. That's gonna make my dinner more delicious than usual.

I wanted to say that to pops, but my mouth has been keeping me silent since he said that. I purposely finished my dinner fast so they can tell me already. I have feeling that it won't be so good like I imagined. I hope I'm wrong though.

Eventually, mom and dad finished their dinner too. So here we are, in living room with both of them staring at me. I don't know what to feel at that moment. I don't know whether I should feel nervous or not. I'm already breaking a cold sweat too. Just what is this thing they're going to talk about anyway?

"About what I said earlier, Maki…" My dad briefly closed his eyes and then turned his attention unto me again.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you wondering why we had a decent dinner tonight, Maki?" my mom asked

"Hmm. I was gonna ask you guys about that. I thought maybe you two had a decent job now what-not."

"Maki, promise us that you won't get mad whatever we tell you right now" said dad

"If it involves me, I'll try not to get mad at all…" I muttered

"Maki, you know that me and dad loves you right?" my mom took my hand and looked at me with her close-to-tears eyes.

"I know that mom…"

"You see Maki; we actually sold you to the famous Yazawa family to be their maid…"

"What?!"

I don't know what to do and to feel anymore when I found out that my parents sold me out to be someone's maid. Did they really want money that bad that they are willing to sell their only daughter? I did not mind when our status became rich to poor since I know my parents will always be there for me. Never would I have thought that I'm actually wrong about my mindset.

"Maki, we have no choice. We don't have a job anymore, we need money, and we cannot feed you at all." My mom resorted

"Please understand Maki, while working for the Yazawas you can eat decent food. Mr. Yazawa is even willing to send you to school in exchange of you working for them."

"But dad! Mom! I'd rather suffer with the both of you by my side, rather than me having a normal without you two…" Oh gosh. I can feel the tears starting to poor from my eyes. I should hate my parents for selling me like that, but for some reason I can't do it at all.

"Maki, do you think we can let that happen? We'd rather suffer to ourselves rather than you dragging to it… I don't want my cute daughter to part from me… but I have no other choice."

"I'm not going to let myself be a maid mom!"

"You have no choice Maki, they're here; the one that will take you to the Yazawa Mansion."

I turned my eyes to the front door, seeing two beefy men in black. I was about to run towards my room when suddenly, one of the men grabbed me by the wrist and carried me on his shoulders. I have nowhere to escape now. I can see mom and dad with teary eyes as they bid farewell to me. I just closed my eyes in anguish.

When I opened my eyes again, I'm inside a car; and by the looks of it, it was luxury car. On the driver's seat, there the other beefy guy; while on the front seat was man I never saw in my life before. His reactions were rather calm – not intimidating too – and I can tell he's not a bad guy. That man turn and looked at me – still with a calm face.

"Hi Maki. I'm Mr. Yazawa, your employer~" so he's my boss now. Sigh. I'm not informed about all of what's happening before hand.

"Uhm. Hi…"

"Haha! No need to get nervous, because I'm not bad as you think. I actually have daughter about around your age. You'll be serving her by the way. She's kinda bit of a loner so yeah; she needs someone to talk to."

"Is that the main reason why you offered mom and dad money just to make me serve your daughter?" I asked fiercely

"Not at all, to be honest. They are the ones who offered you to me. When I found out about your age, I thought you could be some help in making my daughter socialize more. You don't need to do anything aside from serving her." Mr. Yazawa smiled

"I actually have school tomorrow…" I said out of the blue

"No need to worry about it. Since our home is basically a 2 hour-ride from your current school, I will have you transferred."

"Err… okay…"

"I'm counting on you about my daughter, Maki"

Mr. Yazawa was actually right when he said that his home is a 2 hour-ride. I looked at the time on my phone and it was actually 2 hours since we left home. I was pretty much exhausted after the ride and hoped that Mr. Yazawa will give me a time to rest after this.

"Welcome to your new home, Maki~" he announced gleefully

"T-Thanks…"

"Nico! Come out!" he called. Minutes later, a girl with a black hair and facial mask came out from the living room. God she was hideous. I try not to laugh at her appearance 'cause I might get in trouble, and I don't want that.

"What're you shouting for dad?" the girl asked

"I want you to meet Maki, our new maid. Come on and introduce yourself"

"I'm Nishikino Maki. I hope I can be a service to you."

"Nico. 17 years old. Nice to meet you. Can I go back to my room now?"

Okay, that was rather rude of her. I'm not really used to someone saying "can I go back to my room now?" after introducing herself. That Nico was rather forced into introducing herself just because her father said it. My God! Why am I feeling pissed all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry about Nico. She's not really like that, until my wife died 3 years ago. I guess it had so much impact on her."

"I guess I know what my purpose her is really about?"

"You're a smart girl ain't cha?"

"Hehe…"

"Now go on and take a rest. It will be a long day tomorrow. Good night."

_**Back to the present...**_

And that's how I first met my cranky master. Though it was for a brief time, I got really pissed at that time. I did not expect that I will even more piss as I get to spend more time with her. She certainly is the crankiest person I've ever met in my whole life! Sigh. Aside from that, she won't open up to me up until now. Maybe she's really a born loner yeah? I don't know.

"Here, the tea is done Nico-sama" I handled her the tea she was asking with her eyes affixed on her Nintendo 3DS – she must be playing Pokémon.

"Thanks and Maki?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you to cut that 'Nico-sama' thingy?" this time, she looked to me with her ever cold eyes.

"B-But… it will be rude if I don't add the –sama…"

"It will even ruder if you disobey me. Plus, I will cut your paycheck if you don't comply with me"

"Yes… N-Nico…"

"Good. Now go away and don't bother me until I call you."

"Yes."

I was about to really go away since she had told me but, Nico suddenly pulled me by the wrist causing me to stop. She looked me again with her cold eyes - I noticed that it was intimidating than usual, and it scares me to be honest. I can't even utter a single word because of those, but lucky she said something.

"The tea is nice."

"Thanks..."

"You do realize school is going to start in a few days yeah?"

"I realize it..."

"Good. I actually need someone to carry my belongings" she smirked

For the love of God, did my parents really signed me up in becoming a maid or being a slave? Either which, if I will have Nico as my master, I'd rather starve for weeks. This cranky sadistic girl is going to kill me before I even get my diploma in college! My God! Someone save me right now!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Flawless Words**

Tomorrow will be start of my first day in my new school. To be honest, I'm starting to lose confidence I had slowly. Well if you found out that you're actually going to a prestigious school with lots of celebrities and other kids that belong to the silver spoon, how are you going to feel? Most you of will glad, proud, and other nice emotion. But I'm different, I feel intimidated and all the other negative emotions I can feel. I will be definitely be bullied in there just because I'm just maid. Ah~! Why can't I erase all of these negative thoughts inside my mind~ for God sakes~

"Oi Maki, have you seen my leather jacket?"

My thoughts were quickly snapped out when I heard Nico's intimidating voice. It was rather cold and crude than usual. I know she's pissed right now. But wait, she's always pissed. If not being pissed, she spends her time playing games and locking herself in her room. I wonder if Nico has friends considering how bad her attitude is and the fact that she's always cranky and all. I have no time to ponder on this one.

"I didn't see it at all, Nico." I answered nervously, afraid of her next reaction.

"Shit. I really need that jacket right now…" she ruffled her hair in annoyance while eyes turned 50-shade darker. Nico sat on the sofa – still annoyed – and grabbed her phone. I know that she will definitely go out tonight like her father told me. Mr. Yazawa once mentioned that Nico will sometimes go out in the middle of the night while wearing a leather jacket. At first, I thought Nico might be using drugs or something, but I quickly diminished my idea and completely shrugged it. Oh yes I'm crazy for even thinking that Nico is using drugs or something. I'm the worst I guess.

"Uhm… You're father actually forbade you to go out in the middle of the night starting the time I was assigned to be your personal maid…"

"Nonsense! It's not really in the middle of the night. It's 7 freaking PM. He can't control my life… and don't you ever dare tell him that I'm planning on sneaking out tonight. Otherwise I'll cut your paycheck into halves." Again with the paycheck related blackmail whatever it is.

"B-But… Mr. Yazawa…"

"Sigh. Look, I really need to go somewhere tonight. Since you're my personal maid and all, why don't you instead go with me? That way, you can clarify to yourself that I'm not using some illegal drugs like you think." Wait a minute. Is Nico a psychic? How did she even know about this? For starters, I kept that thoughts to me alone, mine only. I did not even tell it to Hani, the other maid that I'm close with.

"I'm no psychic, you moron. I can see it in your eyes that you're thinking something uncalled for towards me." She went towards me, grabbed the both of my wrist and looked at me with a smirk on her face. She then leaned on my ears; she briefly blew air on it before whispering.

"You really have the nerves to think about me, ain't cha Nishikino-san? Maybe I should punish you…" she chuckled. I lightly pushed her, face flustered.

"And now, you pushed me. Hahaha, but really you need to go with me" she said

"Can I refuse?"

"No. My orders are absolute." I was about to talk again when she added,

"Talk back and you're dead." I don't really have a choice don't I? Yeah I don't have any choice. I guess I should think about what reason to give to Mr. Yazawa when he finds out about this.

In the end, I really went with Nico. Here we are, inside of another luxury car with Nico driving – she said she was aware that driving with license and being underage is illegal, yet she still drove us. She said it's still 7 PM; no one will notice us at all. I then noticed that the route she was taking was on the way to Akihabara. Oh. I guess Nico is really an otaku in disguise so she sneaks out this time of the night just to buy merchandises. Really, if you found out that your aloof sadistic crank master is actually an otaku, you will laugh your heart out.

"No, Maki. I'm not an Otaku…"

"Again with that, how can you even tell that I actually think you're an Otaku?" I crossed my arms in my chest in protest.

"You're beside me in the front seat. You noticed that we're on the way to Akihabara yeah?"

"Retrospective aren't we?"

"Been there, done that."

"So yeah, if we're not actually shopping for merchandises, then what're we gonna do Akihabara then?"

"Don't make me lose my sanity just because of you asking so many questions, Maki. Can't you just wait for us to arrive at the damn place? You're really impatient." Oops. I think I made her cranky again. Let's see… I think I actually made another record on making Nico crank for 30 seconds. Seriously, she has the worst temper ever. She gets annoyed so easily that I don't want to talk to her no more. Sigh. If only my parents didn't sold me to Mr. Yazawa to become this spoiled brat's personal maid, then I'm still at home being cozy and all.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a maid café. Ah so I guess this is what she came for in Akihabara. I almost forgot that that place was also the sacred land for idol worshippers and maid cafes. But yeah, I don't feel surprised knowing Nico likes to sneak out just to go on this place. I didn't even think for a while that she's working here.

"So this is why you sneak on in the middle of the night, just to go to this maid café?" I raised an eyebrow to her, completely forgetting that I work for her now. Well to be honest, I don't really feel that I'm actually working for her.

"Yeah. Any problems with that?" she looked at me with cold eyes that made me gulped.

"Sigh. Look master, if you're actually sneaking out just to go to a maid café, why don't ask permission in the first place?"

"Shut up Nishikino. You're just my maid made to serve me, not my advisor. Let's just go and enter already."

Sighing in defeat, I enter the premises alongside with Nico. We were greeted by maids, as to be expected. Nico has this smirk on her face before sitting on an empty table with me. A maid gave us menus to choose what to order, I gently put it on the table for I am not here to dine with Nico. I'm just here to keep an eye on her and do what she asks, like the maid I am. Noticing my actions, she eyed me then raised her eyebrows; I tilted my head in confusion.

"Aren't you going to order too?"

"I came here as your maid, not your companion."

"Order anything you want, it's on me." She smiled like some sort a seducer in a bar. Argh! Why am I being uncomfortable all of sudden, this is so not me!

"N-No... I cannot possibly do that… Nico you idiot… smiling like a child"

"Stop calling me an idiot. The last time I check, my IQ is higher than Bill Gates. Plus, I'm still your master and with you being a tsundere and all makes me pissed for some reason. Just order whatever you want. I'll pay. And no, it's not deducted on your paycheck."

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Well if you're actually or close in being one. Just go and order will you!" We actually fought just because of a small matter – so childish of us. That's what you get when you put people like us together in the same location. Sigh. I just want to go home already!

"I-I think I'll have this omelet rice and uhm this chocolate parfait…"

"Good that you become honest."

"I'm always honest!"

"Whatever. Just pipe down and don't do something before I lose my cool again."

She then called out a maid to make our orders. While waiting, I can see Nico fidgeting with her phone on her hand. She seemed annoyed again and I dare not ask her about it. I don't want to experience her wrath. But every minute that was passing, she becomes more annoyed than usual.

"Shit…"

"What's up with the cursing?"

"This is really taking too long…"

"Cranky and impatient…" I muttered

"What's that you say?" Oops. She's getting annoyed even more.

"N-Nothing…"

"Sorry it took so long~ here's the two omelet rice, and two chocolate parfait~ Enjoy"

"Finally…"

Being annoyed all the time, I take that Nico did not enjoy her meal at all. Her eyes, from which I base what is her current mood, seemed to be 50-shades lighter. You can't track any smirk nor smile in her face too. She has this unexplainable poker face. The reason of it, I don't know and probably wouldn't even know too.

After the meal, she immediately paid up and we left the premises just like. The ride on the way home is rather quite too, it was rare for Nico not to get annoyed at all even with the traffic. There are many things going on with my mind that she probably knows by now – but the fact that she doesn't bluntly say it nor answer it makes me think that Nico doesn't want to talk about it. The cranky sadistic Master I've always known was even more mysterious than what I've imagined…

_**The Next Day…**_

"So class, starting today with have a new addition. Please introduce yourself young miss"

"I-I'm Nishikino Maki. 17 years old"

Yep, I'm actually here in front of the whole class introducing myself. I'm in the same class as Nico – who is currently staring at the window beside her, uninterested on what I am saying. Next to her was a vacant seat, I will probably sit next to her given that I am her maid.

After that what-not introduction, I really sat next to her. She looked at me for a brief moment before smirking – a sadistic smirk. Even here in school, she is still the same Nico. What do I expect actually; of course she's the same person!

"N-Nico…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home now…"

"Why?"

"I feel intimidated…"

"I own this school."

"I'm not surprised…"

"You don't have any choice, Nishikino. Deal with it or I will cut your paycheck."

In the first place, Nico's reply has nothing to do with what I have just said. For god sakes, I'm really in an infinite loop where my master always threatens me to cut my paycheck when in the first place; I don't receive any of it. Ah! Thinking about how my parents sold me off makes me pissed all over again! I should be in my old school attentively listening but now, I can't even pay attention with all of these powerful auras near me. As expected from a prestigious school.

"Look Nishikino, you don't need to be intimidated at all. I own this school, I do whatever I want, I make my own rules, and knowing that someone as powerful as me is your master, they won't touch you one bit so please, calm the hell down. You're making me annoyed so early in the morning. Maybe I should really tie you up and put a gag on your mouth just to make you settle down. For god sakes."

"You are really sadistic ain't cha, Nicocchi?" a blue haired woman in front of Nico replied. She was grinning widely while Nico is having her usual poker face.

"Shut up, Nozomi. Don't butt into someone's conversation." Nico raised her left eyebrow

"You still haven't change one bit, Nico-chan. To think that Summer Vacation is nearing" this time, a ginger-haired spoke. The way they call Nico is too formal for me to take. I guess this is a good sign that my master is actually making friends despite her cranky attitude.

"Y'all making me annoyed so early in the morning. Shut up and leave me alone." The two girls just giggled before listening to the ongoing lessons again.

Before I know it, the morning classes were already done and it was actually lunch break now. I was about to shadow Nico again when the two girls from before – along with 5 more went in front of me with gentle smiled on their face. They are not intimidating as the other girls in my class.

"Hi~ I'm Kousaka Honoka~ I'm Nico-chan's childhood friend alongside with Umi and Kotori here."

"Nice to meet you Maki-chan, I'm Minami Kotori"

"And I'm Sonoda Umi"

"I'm Toujo Nozomi by the way, a longtime friend of Nico. This is Ayase Eri, my girlfriend"

"Hi! I'm Eri. Half-Russian, Half-Japanese."

"My name is Rin nya!"

"Rin-chan, introduce yourself properly…"

"My name is Hoshizora Rin, and this girl right here is Koizumi Hanayo. I call her Kayochin though"

"Nice to meet you, Maki-san"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Nishikino Maki." I smiled and bowed to show politeness.

"Hmm~ Nicocchi is really lucky to have a maid like you, don't you think Ericchi?" Nozomi-san smiled

"Polite. Beautiful. What can she ask for? That Yazawa Nico is so lucky" Eri-san and the others nodded in agreement.

"If only Nicochi is not here, I would definitely 'baptize' Maki" said Nozomi that earned lots of laugh from the others, including the girls in our class.

I was about to laugh awkwardly when suddenly, Nico affixed her gaze towards us. Her eyes were 50-shades darker again. She's pissed. I wonder what happened outside that her mood swing activated again.

"I heard what you said Nozomi. I'm already outside; I'm not in the classroom, so why didn't you baptize her already? You fail I guess. But let me tell you all one thing, this applies to every single girl in the whole school – give this message to them coming from me. Maki is my maid, my property. Don't you ever dare lay your filthy hands on her or else, I wouldn't think twice to torture y'all while being tied up in the flag pole. If you don't like my rules, you can transfer at any school you fancy at any given time. I don't mind. Talk back and you're dead."

Nothing else mattered to me at that time. I couldn't see anyone besides Nico. I can't really believe on what I just heard coming from Nico. For the first time since I worked for the Yazawas, mainly Nico; this is the first time she said something scary yet made me feel warm inside. I can feel myself blushing at her remarks too. I guess this cranky master of mine has many hidden traits to show one by one.

**TBC**

* * *

**Erm 'kay. Eventually, all of the mysteries residing on this chapter and the next chapter will be answered one by one. Yeah, I know less-tsundere Maki is weird ._. This fiction is the effect of my stress over math, if that makes sense. LOL. **

**And if y'all want some spoilers, I can give the ending of this story already or give you hints and some answers to the mystery. Just send me a message if you want though LOL**

**To be honest, I'm a boy. I just like using XOXO for the sake of the characters… I'm not gay too…**

**Thank you by the way to those who followed, reviewed, and read this crappy story. Yeah Yeah. I write because I'm bored so forgive me :'(**

**So yeah, see you all until the next time I update this without making another fiction again.**

**Daniel is not my name too XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Chapter 1: Rice and Nya**

The morning class continued without a hitch, except for the fact that I can feel Nico stare at me. She has been staring at me for the whole class ever since Nozomi said those words. I don't know why it angered her so much to the point that she's been staring at me instead of paying attention to the class. She's the kind of person to either sleep at the class because she is so smart or play with her beloved 3DS. Nico is not the one to stare at someone, even if it is a beautiful lady. She's not the one to stare at someone plain like me.

I pondered so much that I haven't noticed that it's already time for lunch. Lunch break. Now that I think of it, Nico told me to eat with her. Is it really a norm here in this place? You know maids eating with their masters. It's not like I don't want to eat with Nico or something, it's just that in my opinion, it's kinda rude. Hahaha. I think too much don't I?

"Maki-nya~~~" Rin suddenly hugged me from behind as I stood up. I can see from the corner of my Hanayo face palming herself while sighing. Now I wonder if the two of them is dating of some sort. I mean come on; if I'm just Rin's childhood friend I would already give up on her. But at any rate, being nosy is a no for me. So I will just keep my mouth shut.

"No, Maki-chan. Me and Rin are not dating" Hanayo said all of a sudden. Is this girl a psychic? Did she read my mind just now? I might fear this girl more than I fear Nozomi's skill. Haha. It's a good thing Rin sudden dashed off to hug random people again.

"Why not? You two are perfect match. She messes up always, you take care of her. Perfect isn't it?"

"That's not really the case…" Hanayo said while hiding her face that's becoming kinda red as time passes. Ah. She's blushing. Maybe she likes Rin, and not being to voice out about it. I think she might fear her friendship with her might end because of her feeling. I read too much books that I think of absurd things even with my new found friends. I need to stop this habit of mine.

"You know, Maki-chan. I wanted to tell you something… Is it okay for me to take a few minutes?" she asked sincerely. Something is bothering her.

"I'm sure Nico won't mind… eating alone for a time being. So yeah, go for it"

"I've read lots of books you know? It has both good and bad endings. I mostly read romance genre." Hanayo smiled. I can see pain in her eyes though. Nico, forgive me. You must eat alone for now. I can't leave Hanayo like this. Not now.

"You know why I read romance? I was hoping how the main character and the heroine would come up with a plan to voice out their feelings for each other. I was hoping I could learn from them. I was really hoping too much that it hurts. It hurts a lot to hope for something that would not happen." Even though she did not elaborate it clearly, I know what she meant. It doesn't take a genius to find out what's happening with her and Rin.

"So my one piece of advice for you Maki-chan, do not hope too much. Don't hope if you know it's impossible to happen. I think this piece of advice of mind will come in handy in the future. Hehe." Then Hanayo suddenly dashed away, with a smile on her face.

"Sigh…"

"Nishikino." Hearing my surname, I turned around and saw a pissed Nico. Uh oh. I don't have any regrets hearing Hanayo out. I can explain things.

"uhm.. you see.. uhm.."

"Sigh. Enough. Just come with me and let's eat. It's bad if you skip meal." Then, I felt her warm hand on mine. I let her dragged me all the way to the place we were supposed to eat. I don't know why I felt bliss for a moment or two. But either way, I'm gonna cherish this time for now. The time when she suddenly warmed up on me. 

* * *

A short side chapter before Chapter 3 hahaha. Pardon my grammar though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3||First

Before I knew it, the last class for today has already ended. The time went by slowly, and it felt forever to pass an hour. A lot of things happened today, starting from Nico being angry to Hanayo indirectly warning. Though her warning is kinda out of context, I can see where she is going. Talking about my experiences today, I guess not all of the students here on the campus are the "elite and princess" type. I met lots of new friends that are so nice and seemingly, all of them are connected to the one and only Yazawa Nico. I should have expected that in the first place though. Her family owns the school and of course everyone will know and be connected to her, for the sake of their family's business I guess. But who am I to judge that in first place anyway?

"Nishikino, we're going home now. Meet me in front of the gate, I'm gonna go ahead first." Nico spoke and eventually headed towards the door.

"It's boring to be with her but, I believe that she'll eventually be a fun person soon…" Nozomi suddenly spoke with a cold tone that sent a creep and a shiver to my spine. Then, Eli went beside here and gave her a hug. I don't know what's happening but it's kinda creepy in my opinion.

"No need to freak out, Maki-chan" Honoka smiled at me and gave a two-thumbs up

"What's happening?" I asked

"Nozomi likes to have a tarot reading on someone randomly. I guess that one was her prediction regarding Nico's fate." Umi explained

"Uhm.. haha…haha…"

"Maki-chan, Nico-chan is waiting for you right? I think you better go now. You don't want your master to get cranky right?" Kotori teased me little. I don't know why but, I can feel my face heating up on her sentence. All of them suddenly looked at me and smiled sheepishly. Then their expression changed into a sly smirk. I turned away from their stares, and bid goodbye to meet up with my master.

"Dumbidum~" I was happily chirping away downstairs for no apparent reason. This day was weird and at same time happy, or at least that's what I thought.

Arriving at the front gate of the school, I can see my cranky master waiting for me. She was leaning on her car while using her smartphone. I think she's kinda hot in that position. Oh Maki, what the hell are you saying?

"I'm sorry I took so long" I said to her, with hopes of not getting her cranky.

"It's okay. I was not waiting for that long anyway" She replied, with her eyes still affixed to her smartphone.

"Uhm…" I fidgeted

"…so you wanna go to a café before heading home? It's so boring at home."

"If that is what you want, then I'm fine with it" I smiled at her. It's rare for her to ask something like that, so who am I to reject such request right?

The both of us entered the car with her driving it. Apparently, she will be the one driving to school tomorrow. Since I'm her maid, I need to go to school together with her. It's only been days since I became her maid, it's so handful being with her. Nico is cranky, like I always complained. But in the end, she still has her warm side. Sigh. Hot and cold, that's Nico's attitude.

"Why are you sighing so much? It's annoying ya know!" Nico complained

"Sorry… I'm just thinking about few things regarding my family…"

"Can't you do that when we get home?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Enough of this. Here take it" she handed me down an expensive looking mp3 player. Wait no, this is an Apple iPod touch! Oh my god. Is it really okay for me to touch this expensive thing?! Moreover, can I use this?!

"What the hell, Nishikino! I let you use that iPod so you can calm the fuck down!" she stopped the car on the side for a moment just to scold me.

"B-But.. this thing is expensive!" I rebuked

"Look, even if you broke that thing I can still buy thousand of that. So you go ahead and use that fucking thing."

"You don't need to curse you know.."

"Whatever." I was about to reply her statement again when I saw this restaurant with a banner. A banner about ramen or something. Hm. It's been a while since I last ate ramen. Back in the Yazawa household, all we eat is expensive food.

"Say… how about we eat ramen instead of going to the café?"

"Sure!"

"Your like a kid you know… pfft. Getting excited over a ramen… hahaha" she suddenly laughed, as if she was mocking me.

"S-Stop laughing you mophead! It's been a while since the last time I ate ramen… you know I'm not that fond of expensive food since I came from a poor family…"

"I know. I'm sorry, let's just go to that ramen store" Nico had this kind of smile that held a thousand meaning. She's weird and all. But the fact that she's smiling at me now makes my heart skip a beat. She also had her hand offered, I took it without a doubt and let her lead me outside of the car. She's really weird and all. Really really weird. The way she let go of my hand after entering the ramen store was so gentle and it felt really nice. I don't really make sense now, do I?

"Order anything you want. It's on me."

"Then I'll have an extra large bowl of the special ramen with extra pork, beef, and egg! And oh! Oh! I'll have three tempura too!"

"You eat to much. Good thing I'm rich"

"I know~~~"

It took approximately half an hour before our orders were served. I immediately dug in the moment mine was served. For some reason, I can feel Nico staring at me while having this smile on her face. I'm thankful that even though she's cranky and has a short fuse, she treats me with a good meal. She has a bad attitude and curses too much, yet she knows when to stop. I have feeling that if I wasn't Nico's personal maid right now, she would've locked herself up inside her room. Locking herself up as if she was a refugee of some sort.

It was another half hour before we finished the meal. It was good and I feel contented. I can say the same to Nico too. The both of us entered the car afterwards. Her mood seems a little happier that usual as she was humming with a catchy song on the radio. Suddenly, I felt her phone vibrated. Maybe it's her dad and was just asking about our whereabouts. Typical dad and daughter scenario. The kind of scenario that I never experienced.

"Ugh." Suddenly, I can feel a heavy atmosphere again. Nico is in a bad mood again. I don't know whether to ask her or not. I want to know but at the same I time I don't want to piss her off more than she is right now.

"What happened?" but in the end, I still asked her. Maybe I'm beginning to have a maid instinct. A reflex that pulls me into serving her even more. I've slowly grown attach to my job.

"Nozomi sent me a message…" she stopped her car on the side

"What does it say?"

"It says 'You're the worst kisser ever'. Damn that bitch. Doesn't she know I've kissed many women before and I'm so good at kissing to the point that I make them wet by doing so?!"

So Nico is a self-proclaimed good kisser eh? I'm surprised that she kissed many women before and that she can make them wet with a kiss. I'm so surprised.

"… but if you are really a good kisser… then show me… demonstrate it to me…"

"Eh?"

"Eh?" what the freaking hell?!

"Did you just say your thoughts out loud, Nishikino?" I can see her smirk

"N-No! Of course not!"

"You know… you don't need to get shy and all…" she looked at me straight in the way and entwined my hand with hers. Our hearts were beating so fast, and I think our body temperature was running high. She leaned in and touched her forehead with mine. Before I knew it, I was already clinging on her neck.

"Maki… I can't help but notice that you are so fucking beautiful right now…"

"and you are so hot tonight, Nico"

Before I knew it, our lips touched together slowly. Like a fire, we were kissing so passionate and on the right pace. We were both enjoying the kiss that we did it again and again.

That night, I never thought I will lose my first kiss to my master….

And so is my virginity…


End file.
